Perfect Princess - Delicate Flower
by SapphireStar
Summary: Ayeka reflects on her life, and the changes that are rapidly taking place. Epilogue up!!!!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!!! * upped it to PG because of fighting scenes in last chapters*
1. Obey Thy Father

perfectprincessch1 **_Perfect Princess Chapter 1: Obey thy Father_**   
**_Lady Sapphire ( SilverCat56@yahoo.com)_**   


***** 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo characters. They belong to...uhhhh...whoever created them. 

***** 

"Thy face is both a window to the soul, and a mask to the soul; you show what you want" 

*****   


I quietly closed my diary after writing that small poem, and sighed. It was a sad sigh, one that makes an on-looker wonder 'What could be so wrong in this persons life?'   
If anyone had come up here and watched me over the past few days, they would have noticed I do that a lot; these little sighs of mine.   
I know that here on earth, living with the Masaki family, that they actually care about me...but sometimes I wonder if it is all fake, like a mask. Like the mask I always wear to hide my emotions. I know the people here care; it is my father that I wonder about. 

Especially my Father. 

The only thing he wants out of me is for me to marry a rich prince from some galaxy and produce a male heir ---he would prefer the prince to be Jurain, that way my children will be fully Jurain. 

"Ayeka! Breakfast is ready!" Oh, sweet little Sasami. If it wasn't for the fact that she would get all my responsibilities, I would give all of this up --- the castles, the rules, manners, EVERYTHING. 

I made my way down to a scene that I have grown quite used to; Kiyone yelling at Mihoshi for something, Ryoko flirting with lord Tenchi, and Sasami bringing the food out of the kitchen. 

Quietly, I took my seat, and everyone began eating. I slowly nibbled at my food; for some reason I felt that today, something bad would happen. But I had not the slightest clue as to what. 

During the meal we all got a great surprise. Washu actually came out of her lab! 

"Ayeka, you have a call from your father. he sounds pretty urgent." 

I stood, quickly regaining my composure. Sasami stood and also followed. 

"Greetings Emperor of the Jurain Empire. We thank you for the honor of your time. May I ask why you have called?" Was the solemn greeting that came from me once we reached the console where the call was received. 

Father grunted at the greeting. "Your manners are getting rusty daughter. It is not surprising, since you insist on staying on that backwater primitive planet. That is why I have called. You and Sasami are going to return to Jurai. The ship has already left; and it will be there tomorrow."   
I bowed my head, willing the tears not to come. "Ye- Yes father...of course...we will be ready."   
He grunted again, and the communication was shut off.   
A small sigh escaped my lips, I did not want to return to Jurai. Behind me, I heard Sasami crying, and Washu was probably trying to calm her down.   
After a few minutes, I stood, having stayed in my curtsying position the whole time, and turned to face Sasami and Washu. 

"He wants you to return to Jurai, doesn't he?" She said in her child-like voice, even though she was MUCH older than any of us in the house.   
"Yes, both Sasami and I are to return; he has already sent the ship."   
She nodded, green eyes filled with a certain understanding. "Are you going to tell the others?"   
I hesitated, and looked at Sasami, who had calmed down. I thought about how much this would hurt her, having to leave behind the friends that she has made here.   
"Yes, I will have to tell them - but not now. I will tell them tonight, at dinner." I then walked out of the room, so that I might hide the tears that were threatening to fall. 

***Upstairs... 

It has been almost three hours since my 'father' called, and I had not stopped crying since I reached my room. The only one who had come up here was Sasami, to check on me and she would sit with me, hoping to calm me down.   
I looked up when a knocking came from the door. Sasami poked her head in.   
"Is something wrong Sasami?" I sat up, drying my eyes.   
"I just came to tell you that lunch is ready...or do you want me to bring it up to you?"   
I shook my head. "No, that is okay. I will be down in a few minutes. Just give me a few minutes.   
"Okay." 

*** 

"Well, where has her Majesty been all day? I hope she hasn't been trying to take Tenchi away from me." I heard Ryoko say as I walked down the stairs. I suppose she didn't know I was standing there, and had heard her. Normally, I would have snapped out a retort, but I did not have the energy to get into another argument with the space pirate.   
In my normal princess fashion, I came down the stairs and walked into the dining room. "Ah, so there she is. Where have you been? Me and Tenchi have been having a great time, now haven't we Tenchi?" At this comment, she put her arms around Tenchi's neck, trying to kiss him. I have grown used to this act, and do not bother to respond.   
Without an answer to her taunt, I sat down. "Miss Ryoko, I am not in any mood to deal with you flirtations with Tenchi, or you taunts towards me."   
She looked as if she was ready to say something back, but she said nothing, and, surprisingly, took her arms off of Tenchi, and sat in the chair like a normal person.   
Lunch was quiet, and there was hardly any conversation. After we were all finished, everyone went back to their chores.   
The day went by quietly, with nothing out of the usual happening. 

Once I had finished my chores, I went up to the room I share with Sasami, to start packing my things. I wasn't finished packing everything when supper was ready. The only things that weren't packed were the things we would need for the next day...to go back to Jurai. We are probably being called back to Jurai so that I can be married off to a prince of a foreign prince, just as my father wants. Then I would be out of his hair. 

I went down to supper. The conversation was light and cheery, and everyone seemed happy. The only ones who weren't in cheery moods were Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, and myself.   
Finally, the time came to break the news. Slowly, hesitantly, I stood, so that the others would be able to hear me. 

"Excuse me, I need to make an announcement." I paused, just long enough to make sure they were all paying attention.   
"This morning, I received a call from my father on Jurai. He has informed me that both Sasami and I are to return to Jurai tomorrow. He has already sent the ship out to take us back to Jurai. I would like to thank you all for allowing us to stay in your home." I sat back down to silence, because all the others were to stunned to say anything.   
"Wh- why are you leaving?" Tenchi managed to stutter out after a few minutes.   
"Father did not give me a reason, but it has something to do with this planet."   
Mihoshi looked ready to start crying; but I did not blame her. "When are you suppose to leave?"   
"Tomorrow. Now, if you will all excuse me, I am very tired, and would like to get some sleep before the ship arrives. We will both have a long journey." I got up and headed towards the stairs, but stopped to turn to Sasami. "Thank you for the delicious meal Sasami. And when you are finished, come up to bed, so that you will not be tired for in the morning." I bowed to everyone at the table, then went to my room.   


TBC in "Perfect Princess, Chapter 2: Be on thy way, little ones"   
  
  



	2. Be On thy way, Little Ones

perfectprincessch2 Perfect Princess - The Story   
Chapter 2: Be on thy way, little ones   
Lady Sapphire 

----- 

Diclaimer: Standard Rules. I don't own the characters from Tenchi Muyo 

----- 

"Whatever I shall do, wherever I will go; your memory will always be in my heart"   
---Lady Sapphire   
----- 

Authors Note: I am very happy so far with the reviews I've gotten for this story so far =^.^= Thanks to all   
of you who wanted me to continue this! 

-----   


***Morning... 

I had been awake since around three o'clock, having woken up from a nightmare. I had tried to get back to   
sleep, but I couldn't. Since then, I had decided to finish the little bit of packing that was left over from last   
night; and then I dressed. I only put on one of my simple gowns for the trip, and then, when we reached   
Jurai, I would change into one of my more complex, 'princess' gowns.   


Afterall, it just simply wouldn'tdo to have the First Princess of Jurai to be seen in public looking like a   
common peasant. A quote from father.   


It was 6:00 now, and none of us had any idea as to when the ship would arrive. 

I will miss them all really. 

Washu, with her new inventions that are always getting us into some sort of mischief. But she has a sort of   
understanding about everyone, she knows what we all go through. 

Kahuitso, or rather, my brother Yosho, and his quiet sense of knowledge. After all the time looking for him, I   
finally found him here, on Earth, with Funaho, his tree. I can understand now why he wanted to get away   
from Jurai, to come here. To escape his responsibilties, to escape our father; and the crown. Cowardly, yes   
some would say, but they do not always fully understand. And he has refused to come back to Jurai, for he   
wishes to be buried on this small planet. 

Kiyone and Mihoshi; they are quiet to pair. While Mihoshi is bright, cheerful, and sometimes a little   
absent-minded, she is nice to talk to. Kiyone is just the opposite of Mihoshi; calm, quiet, always serious,   
and thoughtful. 

I'll even miss Ryoko, and her cabbit Ryo-Ohki. I have been told Ryoko and I are like flip sides of a coin; she   
is blunt, flirtatious, and wild; while I am shy, polite, and inconsievably 'perfect'. 

Of course, there is Tenchi. Quiet, responsible, caring Tenchi. I do care for him, yes, but could never tell   
him. My status and upbringing would never allow it. Besides, he would want to stay here on Earth, and not   
Jurai; as to were father would demand we stay on Jurai.   


Its 6:30, so I wake Sasami up, so that way we may be able to get breakfast before we leave. Knowing   
father, the ship will arrive pretty soon. 

"Sasami, wake up. We need to get ready if we are going to be ready for when the ship arrives." 

She moaned a bit, and yawned as she opened her eyes.   
"Oh, good morning Ayeka. What time is it?" 

"Its around six thirty. Come, I will help you with breakfast, that way we can eat with the rest of the family   
before the ship arrives." 

"Ok Ayeka." She went to go get dressed, so I went down to the kitchen to wait for her. 

Looking out the window, I watched the sunrise. They were so beautiful; everday, a different picture. As the   
sun is rising, the sky is painted red, then red moves up for the gold and pink colors, as the sky turns to a   
periwinkle blue. The sun itself is is red fireball, changing the sky to this rainbow or colors. 

I turned, hearing Sasami come into the kitchen. She quickly took out some pots, pans, and set them on the   
stove. Next, she took out different varieties of food. 

"Ayeka, could you go set the table please?" 

"Of course." 

First, I went and wet a napkin to wipe the table off, just to make sure it was clean.   
I went into the kitchen and took the silverware out of the drawer, then the napkins. I deftly set them out   
on the table; since I do this almost every morning. Next, I went back to the kitchen for the plates and   
cups, and set them out onto the table. 

It took us the rest of the hour to get all the food ready, and then we set it out. 

Sasami went to the edge of the stairs to call everyone down. " Breakfast is ready!" 

Almost instantly, Kiyone and Mihoshi were there, followed by Ryoko. Tenchi came down a few minutes later.   
Kahuitso and Tenchi's father came next, and then we all took our seats at the table. Washu came out of   
her lab and joined us as we were getting started with breakfast. 

There was little conversation as the meal passed. Finally, we were done, and everyone picked up their   
dishes to put them into the sink. 

As we all started to go our separate ways, we heard a loud noise outside - the ship. It sounded like a sonic   
boom, screaming its way down onto the planet. 

We all went outside to see. The ship hovered above the house, as a loud beam shot itself down to the   
ground in front of us. 

Standing there were three men and a young lady, all obviously from Jurai. 

The tallest one spoke up. "I'm am Captian Masta'ir (Mast a ir), of the ship Ma'kcry ( Ma cry). I have been   
sent here for the Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami. I am to escort them back to Jurai." 

I spoke up next, as it follows in tradition. "I am Princess Ayeka, and I thank you for taking your time to   
come all the way here to retrieve my sister and myself. We are ready to go back to Jurai." Saying this hurt   
me, for I was not ready to go 'home', and I'm sure Sasami wasn't either. 

"Very well then; My two helpers will get your things. My sister, Naithra, will accompany you and the two   
guards up there." 

I nodded and curtsyed, then turned to lead the way. The others, silent and solemn, quietly followed after   
us. 

As the two guards, Nosko and Asama, retrieved our things, we all sat in the living room. 

"Well, this is certainly a quaint little place; how do you all manage to live here together in such a small little   
place?" Naithra observed, whether out of politeness or want of conversation, I do not know. 

Tenchi answered her. " Miss Washu added on to the house by using a dimensional gate." 

She nodded. "Ah, the famous Washu, eh? I thought thats who I saw with the bright red, spiky hair. She   
looks like a child though." 

I do not like this girls attitude. 

After a few minutes, Tenchi and the others excused themselves, saying they needed to go do something,   
leaving Sasami, Naithra, and I here in the livingroom by ourselves. 

"So tell me, Lady Ayeka, how do you like Earth?" 

I looked at the girl closely. She had long, ankle length blonde hair, which was held up in the traditional adult   
style, like mine. Her eyes were the same bright, sunny yellow as her hair, giving her eyes a cat-like   
appearance. From the way she carries herself, you could tell she was a proud person, even though she was   
only the sister to a ships Captain. 

"Earth is a very nice place to be; almost as beautiful as Jurai is." 

There was no more conversation, because the Captain came in. 

"We are ready to leave, ma'am. If you and your sister will come outside, we can board the ship and be on   
our way." 

The three of us stood, and went outside. Tenchi and the others didn't even come to say good-bye. 

But I would soon find out why. 

As we went out to board the ship, I saw everyone standing there. 

Ryoko turned and smiled. "Hey-hey, princess! We've decided to do go with you and Sasaim back to   
Jurai!Isn't that great?" 

Sasami immediately smiled, and so did I. 

"Thank you..all of you." 

Tenchi turned and nooded, smiling. " Yea, we aren't going to let you two go to Jurai by yourselves." 

The Captain nodded. Their things must already be on board. 

"Well, times wasting, and we have a long way to go. So lets get going!" 

We all were about to board the ship; all except Yosho and Tenchi's father. Yosho stopped us quickly, with a   
few words of advice. 

"Be on thy way, little ones; and let your spirit and heart guide you." 

Both Tenchi and I nodded, then we, as the last two onto the ship, went aboard, going to face my destiny,   
whatever it shall be.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


TBC in "Chapter 3: Be Strong, and Face thy Destiny"   
-- The ship, after traveling for what seems forever, finally reaches Jurai, but what surprises await them? 


	3. Be Strong, and Face thy Destiny

perfectprincessch3 Perfect Princess   
Chapter 3 :Be Strong, and Face thy Destiny   
Lady Sapphire 

----- 

"Do not concern yourself about my age; concern yourelf with 'can I do this right'." 

----- 

Disclaimer:   
Claimer:   
A/N: Ok, Asuma, Captian Masta'ir, and Nosko belong to moi. If, for some reason, you want to use them , just ask, and I'll most likely say yes. 

----- 

Once we could see the inside of the ship, you could tell that the captain and his sister were very well off. Tapestries of every size, and material hung from the ceilings, and statues or other ornaments sat on the floor or little shelves in the walls. 

"Well, would you like to look around first, or should I have Asuma show you all to your rooms?" Naithra inguired after a minute or so. 

I looked over to her. 

"Yes, I suppose we should know where our rooms are; then we can always look around the ship." 

"Very well your majesty. Asuma, take our guests to their rooms." She turned to the manservant, giving him his orders. 

Next she turned to her brother. "Do you wish to accompany us, brother?" 

Masa'ir shook his head. "No, I don't believe I will. I have to go take care of the ship, and get ourselves on our way home. If you will all excuse me; I leave you in my sisters care." He turned on his heal and left. 

"Well. Shall we?" Naithra spoke again, pointing down a hall. We didn't get far when she stopped. 

"It was nice meeting all of you, but this trip has taken a bit out of me, and I am getting tired. I will see you all later. Asuma will take care of you, and a servant will come to get you for dinner. 'Till then." She curtsied, and went into the room. 

We walked some more, and once again stopped. Asuma, seeming as he didn't like to talk, pointed to me, then the door. 

Quietly, I walked forward as he opened the door. I turned around to look at the others, then nodded to them, and went into the room. 

Sighing, I closed the door, and looked around the room. It was a large room, with a giant bed, and many other pieces of furniture. 

Even though it was around mid-morning on Earth, I suddenly felt very tired. 

Before I knew it, I had reached the bed, and was asleep as soon as I touched the pillow. 

*******   
Hello!? Is anyone here!? 

Where am I ? Why is it so dark..? 

Tenchi ..? Ryoko ..? Sasami ! Where are you!? 

-Do not be afraid, young princess.- 

Who are you? Where am I? 

-I am a friend. Do not be afraid of this place.- 

What is going on ? 

-There is danger on Jurai; be careful of those whom live in the Court.- 

Wha-? 

********* 

"Ayeka! Wake up!" 

The voice cut through the mist, the dream that strangely frightened me so. 

"Wha- !? Sasami? Whats the matter?" 

"You screamed, and I came to see what was wrong." 

Her little face seemed lost, scared. A reflection of what I felt inside. 

For her sake, I smiled. "I am alright Sasami. It was just a dream. Go on back to bed now." 

She nodded, and turned to go, when the door opened. Tenchi stuck his head in the room. "Are you okay Miss Ayeka? I heard you scream from down the hall - " 

"I am fine, Lord Tenchi. It was just a dream." 

He nodded, satisfied. The quietly closed the door, walking out. 

"Ayeka?" 

"Yes Sasami?" 

"Can I stay in here with you tonight? I don't wanna go back to my room, its scary walking down that hall in the dark." 

I smiled. Not one of my 'smile so everyone will be happy' smiles, but a true smile. 

"Of course." 

She crawled up onto the bed, wiggling under the covers. The lamp, which was on the little nightstand next to me had been turned on. So I reached over to turn it off. 

I had just closed my eyes when I felt something snuggle up next to me. Looking down, I could see Sasami there, with Ryo -ohki next to her. 

"Good night Sasami." I knew she wouldn't hear me, she was already asleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

So, whatcha think? Good? Bad? Insightful? PLZ REVIEW!! 

Also, I am going on a vacation for about 3 weeks, so you won't see anything new out of me until I get back. But hey, here is Chapter 3, leaving you in the suspense of 'when are they gonna get to Jurai?' 

Laterz peeps!! 


	4. Return to Jurai

perfectprincessch4   
Perfect Princess   
Chapter 4: Return to Jurai   
Lady Sapphire   


**** 

"Expect the unexpected...when you least expect it" ---Keero, _Card Captor Sakura_

**** 

After about a week of traveling - due to the Captain having to make numerous stops and out of the way   
trips - we finally made it to Jurai.   
At this moment, we were in Jurai's orbit so that everyone could freshen up and get ready to land. We were   
scheduled to land in the palaces royal landing space, where there was sure to be a crowd of grand scales.   
So now, I am picking up the things that I have left laying out for the week, and at the same time, laying   
out my royal attire - at gown that consists of many different pieces.   
I turned as someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Tenchi. 

"Can I help you with something lord Tenchi? You should be getting ready to land on Jurai." 

He shook his head. "No, its ok. I just wanted to come in and talk to you for awhile." 

This certainly came as a surprise. But, I was able to hide it. "Whatever did you want to talk about?" 

"Well...." He paused as he took a seat on the edge of my bed, making sure not to mess up anything I had   
done. 

"Yes..?" I sat down next to him, finished setting out my outfit. 

"Well, when we go back to Jurai..." He seems so close to me, that it seemed there was no one else in the   
universe. 

"Yes...?" I had whispered the word that time. His face, so close to my own.... 

"I.." 

"Hey you two! What are you hiding in here for!?" Ryoko burst into the room at that moment, shattering the   
atmosphere. 

I opened my mouth to say something to the pirate, but thought better of it. 

"What are you doing, barging into my room like this Ryoko -- TELL me You are NOT intending to wear   
that...thing when we land!" 

She shrugged carelessly. "Why not? Its not like I respect your parents or anything. Besides, I only came to   
find Tenchi." She started making kissing faces, trying to kiss Tenchi. And of course, Tenchi was strugglling   
against her. 

Finally, I lost my temper. "Get out Ryoko! If you want to flirt with someone, do it out of my presence! If you   
wanted to flirt with lord Tenchi, do outside of my room! So GET OUT!" 

She floated up, a smug smirk on her face. "Jeez, princess, all you had to do was ask." She quickly   
dissapeared through the door. 

After she left, Tenchi stood up to leave. "Well, I'll see you later Miss Ayeka. I've got to go get ready   
anyways." 

"Oh, you don't have to leave now! What was it you wanted to ask me?" 

He turned and smiled. "Um...actually, I forgot what it was now. Sorry." 

I wanted to say more, but couldn't, because he walked out the door. 

***That night... 

The crowd there to great us was a bit ... larger than I expected. It seemed as if all of Jurai, noble or   
common, were there. 

We made it quickly into the castle though, so we could get away from the crowd. Tomorrow was when the   
celebrating truly started. 

Once inside, it was much quieter, and the shrill noise of the cheering could still be heard, but not as loud. It   
seemed as if I were celebrating my 18th birthday again. 

"Ayeka! Sasami! Oh my girls are back!" Mother's loud voice was heard halfway down the hall, as she spotted   
us and came running. When she reached us, she pulled both of us into one of her 'bear hugs'. 

"Mommy! Its so good to see you again!" Sasami squealed in delight, being able to see our mother again. 

"Yes Mother, it is good to see you again. Aunt Funaho, Father, it is nice to see all of you." I bowed politely,   
once I was freed from my mothers grasp. 

"Hello Ayeka. It is nice to have you back - I see you brought company with you." Father stated in that   
booming voice of his. 

"Y-yes, I did. They wanted to come with us; and it would have been rude to say no, seeing as to how they   
helped take care of us on Earth." 

Father turned to the others. Tenchi bowed, going to one knee, while the others stood off to the side. Aunt   
Funaho spoke next, beating Father to it. 

"It is quite alright that your friends have come. We are honored that you are all here. Come, we will show   
you to your rooms. Tomorrow will be a big day for all of you, and you will need your rest." 

The Captain and his sister, whom had stood off to the side this whole time, bowed. "Yes, well, if you do not   
need us for now, my sister and I would like to get back home and see our family. Good night, your   
Majesties." 

"Good night Captain, Naithra." 

"Good night, your Majesties." They turned, and left. 

Once I was in my room, I looked around. Everything seemed the same; it was all the way I had left it. 

But now, for sleep. Who knows what tomorrow will bring. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Interlude

perfectprincessch5   
Perfect Princess   
Chapter 5 : InterLude   
Lady Sapphire 

*** 

"" 

*** 

Disclaimer:   
Claimer: 

******* 

Deep in my heart   
Deep in my soul   
I keep myself hidden   
Wishing you would find me 

Deep in my mind   
Deep in my dreams   
I lay here waiting   
Wondering how to show myself 

I've been trapped here for what seems like   
forever   
Wishing to get out   
But not knowing how 

Showing outside   
is a mask -   
a different person. 

This other person,   
emotionless,   
uncaring,   
snobbish -   
a Perfect Princess. 

Is this person showing,   
really me?   
Or is this really me? 

Who am I now? 

I don't know anymore. 

Deep in my heart   
Deep in my dreams   
I lay here wondering 

Will I ever be free?   


--- 6/9/01   
Lady Sapphire Star   
"Deep Inside" 


	6. Arrivals and Announcements

perfectprincessch6 Perfect Princess   
Chapter 6: Arrivals and Announcements 

---- 

"Stare into the abyss long enough, and it will look back. Look into your heart long enough, and you will find love."   
---Lady Sapphire   
----   


a/n: The way some things are done in here are based on what I have read on old court manners, titles, etc, etc... 

***Morning...   


I awoke slowly, a bit tired still from our journey. Getting up and finding my 'proper attire', I quickly dressed for the day. 

Supposedly, my father is going to tell me why I was called back to Jurai. 

Soon, I was walking down the hallway to the dining room for breakfast; which, unfortunately, would not be Sasami's delicious cooking. 

"Miss Ayeka!" Turning, I saw Tenchi coming down the hall. 

"Oh, good morning lord Tenchi. Did you sleep well last night?" 

"Tenchiii!" Ryoko's shrill voice could probably be heard all over the castle. 

"oh, hello Ryoko." I tried to sound nice, but with her, it didn't work, especially since she was clinging all over Tenchi. 

"Ryoko! Stop!" Tenchi, trying vainly to keep her off, was now pleading with the space pirate. 

As if 'saved by the bell', or rather, dining hall, we made it to the 'breakfast room'. 

While being seated, I saw that almost everyone had gotten there before Tenchi, Ryoko, and I. 

The castle servants came out at once, arms burdened with large trays of food for everyone. 

Letting the servants serve the food, I looked at the other people we were dining with. It was not a small table, to be sure. At the head of the table, sat my father, the Emporer Azusa; to his immediate right and left, sat mother, the Lady Misaki, and Aunt Funaho. 

I noticed, while looking at the people, an odd-looking young man sat next to my mother; the four of them were chatting away. Sasami sat opposite the man, with Little Washu sitting next to Sasami. Kiyone was seated next to Washu; and Mihoshi opposite Kiyone. Coming after them on either side were nobility of the court. Tenshi had been seated at the direct end of the table, opposite my father. I sat to Tenchi's right, Ryoko to his left.   


Father stood up. " Ladies and gentlemen of the Court, I would like to announce the arrival of my daughters, Ayeka and Sasami; they returned to Jurai yesterday evening. Also, we have another visitor." He motioned for the young man to stand. "I would like to welcome Prince Maladin Sasari of the Shadow Galaxy. " 

The young prince made a bow to everyone at the table. "It is an honor to be here, and to sit in the presence of so many noblemen and women." 

Everyone nodded; and to be polite, I did as well. Soon, the meal began, and the day started. 

***Later... 

As I walked into the grand library, something inside me chilled me to the bones....a warning perhaps? The feeling scared me; but at the same time, something else excited me. 

I walked in the library; its selves comsuming every nook and crany along the wall. The selves themselves were full of books; both new and ancient; datapads, holocrystals, and so much more. On the floor were different types of furniture: a couches, chairs, and a desk. Next to the desk sat a large table. 

Sitting at the desk was my father; sitting at the table were Aunt Funaho, Mother, Tenchi, the girls, and the prince that had been introduced earlier. 

"Ah, Ayeka. Come here daughter; I want you to meet our honored guest. Prince Maladin Sasari, this is my daughter, the First Crown Princess of Jurai, Princess Ayeka." I winced at the introduction, feeling as if my father were boasting about me. 

The tall, foriegn prince stood. "It is an honor to finally meet you princess." 

I replied in the same manner; what harm could it be? Besides, its manners. "And the same to you, Prince." 

Father stood up. "Now, I have two announcements to make. One," He turned to a door, motioning for the guards to open it, "is that an old friend of yours is here to see you Ayeka." 

I looked to the doorway, and a young girl, around my age, came through. Long, raven-black hair went to the floor, sapphire blue eyes showed an intelligence far beyond her age, and she carried an air about her that told of being royalty. 

I recognized her almost instantly. "Crystal!" We hugged, being old friends. 

Turning, I saw the others look at me, wondering who the girl is. "I'm sorry everyone. This is my friend and blood-sister, Empress Ashli Crystaline of the Star Empire. Your majesty, these are my friends, Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi of Galaxy Police, the scientist Washu, and her daughter Ryoko." 

She curtsied, not only to my friends, but to my parents and Prince Maladin as well. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." 

Father grunted, once again looking serious. " The other announcement I have to make, before I announce it to the Court is that Ayeka and Prince Maladin will be married." 

Everyone, including Mother and Aunt Funaho, looked at my father in shock. The only one who wasn't shocked by the news was the prince. 

"Father, you cannot do this to me!" I pleaded. I wanted to faint, right there. 

How could he do this to me!? 

All he did was glare. "You will marry the Prince, so that his kingdom will be allied - joined, with ours. Is that understood!?" 

I stared, hard and long at my 'father'. This announcement seemed to shatter everything; even my friends arrival. 

I ran from the room. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: well, you've all asked for it, and that was Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth it! Plz Review!!   
Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible =^.^= --L.S 


	7. Taking the Pressure

perfectprincessch7 Ch.7 : Taking the Pressure   
Lady Sapphire 

----- 

"Only fools are positive." --Batty, "_Fern Gully_" 

----- 

A/N: > mean talk in telepathy   
-Wow! Seven Chapters! Thank you everyone who has read this story. =^.^= Please Keep reading! 

Many thoughts race through my head. 

Marriage.....arranged...an arranged marriage...to someone I don't even know...never even heard of...! 

You are not the only one who has never heard of his kingdom.> 

Startled by the voice, I look around to see who it was. Suddenly, I realize that it was a telepathic thought. 

Ashli, if you will, please do not scare me like that again.> 

Sorry, 'sis', but your parents and Aunt, not to mention friends and the prince, are all worried about you. So Lady Funaho asked me to locate you. Would you like me to come out and talk to you that way?> 

Yes, please.> 

While I waited for her to arrive, I thought back to how I met my 'blood sister'. 

***Flashback***

_Father, Mother, and Aunt Funaho, and I were on a negotiation trip to the Star Empire. Father thought to arrange an alliance with them. Father knew that the oldest child of the Emporer and Empress was a girl; but Yosho was already betrothed to me at the time.___

_"Welcome to the Star Kingdom, your Majesties."___

_"We are glad to be here; and I hope the alliance will work out."___

_We were immediately led to a large room, where we were to meet the Emporer and Empress. My parents and Aunt and the Star rulers immediately started talking peace negotiations; so I was almost immediately bored. Letting my eyes wander, I noticed a young girl about my age sitting on the other side of the room. She had raven black hair, and was dressed very richly.___

_Being the bold young child I was, I walked right over there to introduce myself.___

_"Hello, I'm Ayeka, the Crown Princess of Jurai. Who are you?" She looked up at me, sapphire eyes showing startlement.___

_"I am Ashli Crystaline, the Crown Princess of the Star Empire. You are here with your parents for the peace talks?"___

_I nodded, then noticed the creature in her lap. I recognized the kitten as a White Cheetah; they only existed in the Star Empire.___

_"Is she yours?" The girl nodded._   
__

***End Flashback***

"Ayeka!? Wake up Ayeka!" Startled, I looked up to see Ashli's blue eyes looking down at me. 

"W-What happened? I must have dozed off. I'm sorry Ashli." Feeling something licking my hand, I looked down. It was Ashli's White Cheetah, Sapphire. Like her mistress, the cat had blue eyes. 

"You really shouldn't have run out like that, you know." Looking over to Ashli, I saw seriousness in her face, as well as a hint of amusement. 

"And why shouldn't I have?" 

"Well, you could have made a bigger scene than that, I'm sure. You didn't act that way with that Prince Kazul person." 

Memories of one of my older suitors made me laugh. "No I didn't, did I?" 

"Hehe, you screamed and locked yourself in your room, swearing to Tsunami that you wouldn't come out until your father called off the engagement." 

We laughed like younger girls, and sat there talking for hours, her pet cheetah sitting by our feet. 

----Days Later 

Nothing I could do could call off this marriage. Even Tenchi, Ryoko, and everyone else tried to help. It was no use. 

I was to marry this Prince by the next full moon. 

Preparations for the marriage had mostly been handled before I got there; the only things not taken care of were my dress, and the Grand Ballroom; where my father was to marry me. 

During the days of these final preparations, father had ordered me to get to know the prince. 

Once again though, I was sitting in the garden. Sapphire had been roaming around the garden, the full grown cat coming to sit over next to me when I went to sit down. 

"Well, hello there Princess." Turning quickly at the smooth voice, I saw Prince Maladin standing there, a smile plastered to his face. 

"Good afternoon Maladin. Would you like a seat?" I spoke with as little emotion as possible, though I could not be outright rude. Sitting next to my feet, Sapphire growled at the man. 

"Why...thank you princess. What is that cat doing here?" he jerked his head in Sapphire's direction. 

"That cat, as you so put it, belongs to Princess Ashli." Sapphire seemed to nod her head in agreement, and stared hard at the prince. 

"Yes, well, I came here, because I wanted to give you something." Maladin brought my attention to a small cage. 

Inside the box, was what looked like a black ball of fur. "What is it?" 

He chuckled, an eerie sound. Reaching down to the cage, he opened it, taking the ball of fur out. "This little girl comes from my planet, Obsidian. Its related to the Earths panther." 

The little puff-ball looked out from its curled position, and looked at me. Bright, deep, amythist-purple eyes stared at me, the only other visible color on it was its miniature pink nose. 

Gasping with surprise, I took the kitten when it was handed to me. "Why...thank you. She's absolutely beautiful!" 

"I was hoping you would think so." He seemed to want to say more, but didn't. Instead, he looked up, seeing someone approaching us. 

Turning, I saw who it was. 

It was Tenchi. 

With Ryoko. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Ch.7 complete! >. Am I evil or what? What can possibly be going on? What will happen next? Review plz, and find out in Ch.8 of Perfect Princess!! 

---Lady Sapphire 


	8. Giving In

perfectprincessch8 Ch.8 : Giving In   
Lady Sapphire   


------   
"I am...I." Chibi Chibi, "Sailor Moon StarS Manga #2   
----- 

A/N: things in // are spoken in another language. 

----- 

Tenchi....with Ryoko.....why now? 

The brown haired young man was locked in a passionate kiss with the cyan-haired space pirate; both seemed oblivious to anything and anyone around them. 

I felt like I was being shattered. Even though I would be married to Prince Maladin tomorrow; this was something I had not expected. 

I wanted to run; but I was frozen. A small moan escaped me; they heard. Both of them turned towards the prince and I. 

"A-Ayeka! W-W--What are you doing out here!?" Tenchi was overall surprised to see me. 

Was it true then? Did he love Ryoko? 

I could not help notice the smug look on Ryoko's face, her gold-colored eyes shining with triumph. 

Prince Maladin stood up. "Well, now I know why Emporer Azusa wants her married to someone other than an Earthling. Earth men will no sooner pick up another female whether he is married or not. Hmph. Come Princess, lets go somewhere else." 

As sad as I was, I nodded. The two of us stood, the little panther cub in my arms, and we started walking off. I could hear Tenchi calling to us; but we didn't stop. 

I was oblivious to my surroundings until we did finially stop again. We were in another part of the garden, one that was more private. Many different trees covered the area, the majority of them just beginning to bloom. Maladin looked down at me; he being nearly a foot taller than me. As much as I wanted to cry, I couldn't. 

"I am sorry that you had to see your friends like that Princess. I had heard from your mother and aunt that you loved the boy." 

The sound came out as a small whisper. "Yes." 

"If I could have, I would have stopped the wedding, so that you could marry the man of your choice, but both ruling family parties were adamant about it." 

This time, I only gave a short, simple nod. 

"I also know that you could never love me; not the way with him. But I'm hoping, that maybe, we could be friends. At least to the point where we get along, and can rule this Empire together." 

Looking at him, he seemed actually...kind. The way I had seen him over the past few days, he seemed...arrogant and...evil. 

I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "I think we could work for that goal." 

We stayed and talked for a while, just getting to know each other. 

***That night... 

Ashli walked down the long hallways of the castle, trying to tire herself out. She was just to..jittery to sleep. 

*Something about Maladin just isn't right...* 

Her cheetah, Sapphire, walked quietly next to her. The cat seemed to read her mistress's thoughts, and nodded. 

They were going by Prince Maladins room, when they heard voices. 

*Hmm...thats not any language I've ever heard...* 

Noticing the door open a crack, both cat and girl crept up to the door to listen in. Maladin was in a furious argument with someone on a hologram device. 

Using what Sasami dubbed her 'mind powers', Ashli looked through Maladin's mind, so she could understand the language. 

/...Just give me two more days! Princess Ayeka and I will be married, and she will have had a tragic 'accident' on the honeymoon. Then the Jurian Empire will be yours, and we will rule it together, and then take the Star Empire!/ 

The woman in the hologram sneered down at him coldly. Her long, purple-black hair fell almost to the floor; her hair nearly matching the color of her dress. Dark green eyes looked like daggers shooting at him. 

/You are a pathetic fool Maladin. I will give you two days, and two days only, starting at midnight. By the stroke of midnight on the second day, she had better be gone, or I wll kill you both!/ 

Ashli watched as he bowed to Lady Onyx, her archrival. 

/Do not worry. You will soon be Empress of both the Shadow Kingdom, and the Jurian Empire. And then, the Star Empire. I will not fail you mistress./ 

She nodded. /Good. See that you don't./ The hologram disappeared. 

As Ashli took in all this information, she gasped. Maladin, hearing the sound, turned. Ashli tried to get away, but tripped over the hem of her gown. 

Maladin had come out of his room, some guards from the Shadow Kingdom with him. 

"Ah, little Empress. How nice of you to drop by on such a night." 

The Star ruler scowled, her blue eyes filled with disgust. Sapphire quickly stood infront of her mistress, growling, the hackles on her neck raised to a 90 degree angle. 

"You are a fool Maladin. You will never get away with this!" 

Like earlier, he chuckled; a cold, evil sound. "My dear, such dramatism. Why, I already have gotten away with this. But, sadly, you will not be here for the wedding; you know to much. Oh, poor Ayeka will be *so* dissapointed. If I'm not mistaken, you were to be the Maid of Honor. Take her." 

Before she could react, the guards had her up, one holding each arm; the third guard was after Sapphire. 

The cheetah swiped at him, leaving a long gash down his arm. 

/Ow! Come here you crazy feline!/ 

One of the guards saw Ashli struggling hard to get away, took out his sword. Maladin noticed too. 

"Stop, you fool. She will be worh nothing if she is dead. Take her to my ship, and lock her up. Best to knock her out." 

She glared at him. /Amne'si ca suos./ Ashli hoped he knew what that meant in her language. 

He did. 

The last thing she saw was his smug grin, before she blacked out. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/N: O_o Aren't I cruel? Find out what happens in Ch. 9! Review plz!!!!! =^.^= --Lady Saph 

Once again, thanks for all the awesome support everyone!! 


	9. Time to Say, I Do?

ppch9 Ch.9: Time to say, I Do? 

***************** 

"how long to say, I care for you? How long to say...what I feel inside? Stay now, and stay with me forever, or turn away, and leave me forever. make your choice, and do not turn back." ---Lady Sapphire, _"How Long to Say"_

***************** 

_*Dream*___

_"Hello!? Is anyone here!?" I was in the hallway of the castle..___

_Voices...___

_Ashli! What is she doing!?___

_"Ashli? Whats going-!" She clamped a hand over my mouth. She just put a finger to her lips, telling me to keep quiet.___

_"Maladin. Be careful. You cannot marry him. He is Darkness."___

_*End Dream*_

I sat up quickly, sweating from my dream. 

"Wha--? Darkness...?" I laid back down, and was asleep again quickly. 

***Morning,   


The crowds for the wedding were growing larger every second I looked out the window. Nobles, kings, queens, and ambassadors from all over the universe were coming for this. Here, in my room, my servants and the wedding party were getting dressed for the 'big day'. I had not spoken to Tenchi or Ryoko since yesterday; but I did not have the time to either. Sasami was one of my bridesmaids; mother and Aunt Funaho said she was to young to be the Maid of Honor. 

So in her place was Ashli. 

Where is she anyway? 

Looking around, I beckoned to a servant. 

"Where is her Majesty, Ashli of the Star Empire?" 

My servant shook her head, then assured me she would go she where she was. 

"Oh, I hope she's okay Ayeka. It would be awfull if something happened to her." Sasami looked up to me with her ruby colored eyes, filled with hope, and fear at the same time. 

*** 

"Oooh...Sapphire...?" 

"No my dear Lady; It is Prince Maladin. Do you know where you are?" 

"Unfortunately, yes." 

He sneered. "Such manners for one of such lineage. The wedding will start soon, your Knights will not arrive in time, and neither you nor they can do anything to stop this wedding." 

(A/N: Knights = Sailor Knights. I am going to *eventually* start my own solo series with them.) 

"I can stop you." 

"No, Lady, you cannot. See, I," He holds up a fancy-looking brroch, " have you transformation locket, and you are weak as a kitten. No, you cannot stop me." 

******   
I looked to the door, where the servant stood, fearful of whatever news she brought of my friend. 

We often think of ourselves of more than friends; indeed, we had performed what is called a 'blood bonding', which actually makes us sisters. 

"Well, what news?" 

"Sh-she is g-gone, my lady. She is nowhere to be found, niether her nor her pet cheetah." The younger girl cringed back, as if I was to hurt her. Looking up again, the door opened, this time with Tenchi, Ryoko, and the other girls standing there. 

"What are all of you doing in here? Don't you know its rude to walk in unanounced like that? Really, I thought-" 

"Shut your trap Ayeka. Somethings up, and we want to know what. I know your little friend's gone; I heard something going on outside. When I got there, no one was around. What are you doing Ayeka!?" 

Ryoko seemed quite out of character, to be worrying about someone of royalty;especially someone she had never met before. 

Arching a curved brow, I looked at my one-time rival. 

"What does it look like I'm doing Ryoko? I am getting dressed for the wedding - MY wedding. If you have some sort of problem with that, you can just leave. No one said you had to stay -- in fact, I think you weren't even invited." Cooly, I turned back around in the chair I was sitting in, so that the servants could finish my hair. 

Looking out of the corner of my eye at Sasami, I knew I had scared her with my little outburst. I did not wish to scare her, but I knew I should not have been cross -- even though I was. I was cross because this should be the happiest day of my life, but I was marrying someone I hardly knew, and most certainly did not love. 

I was cross because something seems to have happened to my best friend - my sister, and there was nothing I could do except sit here and pretend nothing was wrong. 

I could feel him walking up to me before he said anything, It seems, as much as I did not want to, I had made Tenchi mad. 

But why did I care? He chose Ryoko, and had made no attempt to stop my marriage...so what did I care that I had made him mad? 

Because I knew I still cared for him. 

"Ayeka! Why are you acting this way? No matter how many times you and Ryoko fought, it was never like that! Now, apologize to Ryoko, and the rest of the girls! Look at me Ayeka an --" 

I stood up so quickly that I could hear an audible gasp from everyone in the room. Glaring at both Tenchi and Ryoko, I could feel this overpowering sense come over me; as if I wasn't just little Ayeka the princess anymore -- I was a future Empress of Jurai. 

"YOU dare tell ME what to do!? HOW dare you, Tenchi Masaki! Of all the times Ryoko and I fought, you hardly did anything except sit there and sigh, waiting for us to finish. Never once did you step between us. It didn't matter then who threw insults at each other, so long as you got to finish your homework, and that the house was still in one piece! Tenchi, I am getting married today; but it seems to matter not to hardly anyone, just so long as peace remains between this Empire and that Shadow Kingdom. And you presume to tell me to apologize to a space pirate who nearly destroyed my home, and everything I knew! GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!! GET OUT!" 

Both servants and friends looked startled at my outburst. I glared continuosly at them, until they left. Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone; they all hung their heads low. One by one, they left. 

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and dropped to my knees, and started sobbing. 

After a few seconds -- minutes? I didn't know. I felt someone else in the room. A strong, overpowering presence. 

Looking up, I saw him. 

My father. 

Frantically trying to stand up and look as if nothing happened, I nearly tripped over the wedding gown I was in. 

"I -- is there something the matter, father?" 

I heard him sigh; I looked up, and just...stared at my father, inspecting him. 

I don't know why I had never seen it before, it was written all over his face. His hair seemed to be graying, and the worry lines of age were ever-so present on his face. He seemed to carry an unseen burden on his shoulders, making him look much more aged that he should have been. 

"Ayeka, daughter, come here." Now, once you paid attention to his voice, you could hear it in him. 

My father just seemed...so old. 

Obediently, I went to him. He sat down on the little bench that was against the wall of my room. He motioned for me to sit next to him; I did. 

Sighing again, he started speaking. "Ayeka, do you know the real reason that you are marrying Maladin?" 

There was a gentleness in his voice now; one that I had not heard since I was but Sasami's age. 

He continued, without waiting for my answer. 

"Ayeka, one day, I will not be here, you know that. With Yosho refusing to come to the throne, this Empire is being left to you. The reason I have been so adamant about you marrying is so that, when I am gone, I will know you will be taken care of. I am old, Ayeka, and I know my time will come soon. This Empire, your mother, aunt, and sister will be left in your care.   
I knew you would have rather married Tenchi; but Yosho would not hear of forcing the two of you to wed. I had not even spoken to Tenchi.   
Then, a few months back, Prince Maladin shows up at court, saying he has a marriage proposal for you.   
Seeing no other option, I signed the papers, knowing you would have hated me for doing so without your consent.   
I hope that, one day, you will be able to forgive me." 

By now, I was as teary-eyed as my father. I knew all the times that I had rejected all the suitors, I was being selfish; beleiving that my father only cared about his kingdom. When, all along, he was trying to make sure I would be taking care of. 

I reached over, and hugged my father as tight as I could, crying more than I ever had in a long time. 

Once we pulled apart, I saw my father smiling; one of those rare, true smiles. 

"Now, lets get you married." 

********************************************** 

A/N: Looks like I get to leave everyone in a cliffhanger again! Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think! Laterz!   
--Lady Sapphire Star   



	10. Revelations

ppch10 "I don't understand why Ayeka was acting that way Tenchi! What's wrong with my sister?" 

"I don't know Sasami...she may just be nervous. And with her friend gone, that might have gotten to her too. 

Ryoko scoffed. "Still doesn't give her the right to talk to everyone like that." 

Tenchi glared at her. "Since when did you care how she spoke to you or anyoe else?" 

***** 

"You can't hurt them Maladin.They will find me, and find out your pathetic plot to take over." Ashli growled at him. 

He said nothing. 

***** 

"Hey look! Its Sapphire!" Sasami yelled, spotting the favorite pet of Ashli. 

The white cheetah quickly ran up to Sasami, limping as she did so. 

"Where's Ashli?" 

***** 

Everyone turned abrubtly to see the door open to my room. Father came out first, followed by the servants and myself. My eyes were downcast, looking at the floor. I did not wish to look at the possobly angry or hurt faces of my friends and sister. 

Before they could say anything, I spoke. 

"I wish to apologize for my outburst, and my behavior over the past few days. It was rude and uncalled for, and it will not happen again." Slowly, I looked up at them; more specifically, Tenchi and ryoko. 

"If the two of you wish to live your lives together, I will not stand in your way. I am sorry I reacted the way I did yesterday, and I hope you will both accept my apology." 

For a moment, no one spoke. 

"Ayeka, Ryoko and I-" 

"Your Majesties! There is an incoming hail from a ship, and they wish to speak with you!" 

Sharply, I looked up at the servant. Something in the back of my head nagged at me that something was severly wrong with Ashli. 

*~* 

"Where am I!?" 

"You are in the Void." 

I looked over, and saw Ashli standing there. Her gown, a pure angelic white, flowed around her in the wind. It was very windy, so the gown looked like waves going around her. On her back, I saw something I had only seen once before on my friend - large wings, the same color as the gown she wore. 

"The Void? Why am I - why are YOU here Ashli? Did something happen to us?" 

She nodded. "In a way, yes. I am talking to you through my powers. Karine is helping me in showing you this, so that we may talk face-to-face; if only for a while. I am sorry if I seemed to have vanished in the real world. " 

"Then what-!?" 

"Do you remember a voice in your dreams, helping you to calm down after a nightmare?" 

"Yes..." 

"That was me, trying to warn you something was going to happen; I did not know what. You must find the power within yourself to save everything; unless your Empire turn into this." As she said that, she swept her arm in an arc, indicating the Void. 

"But...you know as well as I do that I do not have THAT much power." 

"You have to retrieve the..." 

*~*   


The image faded from my mind abruptly. 

Opening my eyes, I saw the others looking down worredly at me. 

"Ayeka, what happened? Are you okay?" Sasami's bright eyes, and Ryo-ohki's, both looked down at me. 

"Y..yes, I am fine. What happened?" 

Tenchi knelt down beside me, helping me to my feet. "The servant came in and said some ship was hailing the palace. We started walking down that way, you fainted." 

I was standing now. My head felt dizzy. 

"It...it was Ashli. She has been kidnapped." 

"By who?" Everyone was looking at me now. 

Somehow, even though she hadn't said it, I knew. 

"Maladin."   


------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  



	11. Interlude 2

How long to say There are words everyone wishes to hear   
Within their life   
Words spoken by a special someone   
The words that say,   
'stay with me forever'   
The words that say,   
' I will never leave you, no matter what' 

How long to say, I care for you?   
How long to say...what I feel inside? 

Stay now, and stay with me forever,   
or turn away, and leave me forever.   
make your choice,   
and do not turn back 

Can you say what I wish to hear,   
without a regret?   
Can you say this, without hesitation? 

How long to say, whats in my heart?   
How long to say...anything else? 

Stay now, and never leave;   
Leave now, and always wonder   
What could have happened,   
if only I said what what was felt?   


---Lady Sapphire Star   
"How Long to Say"   
7/21/01   
  



	12. Contact

ppch12 Ch. 12-Contact 

********** 

********** 

By now, we were all running down the hall, not caring whether or not anyone saw us. The servants gave me the strangest look; because I was in my wedding dress, and not going to the 'ceremony room'. 

I did not care. 

When we got to the room the servant told us of, we all looked up to see Maladins face smirking at us. 

"Where is Ashli!?" I shouted at him, truly annoyed. 

He made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "Really, Princess, is that any way to treat your soon-to-be husband?" 

Before I could answer, Tenchi AND Ryoko stepped in front of me. 

"We'll never let you marry her you-" 

"I think you will; once you hear the terms." 

We all fell silent. 

"Now," he began talking again, the triumphant look on his face even bigger than before, " the wedding will go as planned, and none of you will stop me. If you do, the Empress will have..shall we say, an 'accident'? while she is here. If that happens, goodness, her kingdom will be in an uproar, and surely a war will start. Now none of us would want something like that to happen, now would we?" 

I could hear both Tenchi and Ryoko growl at the image, but did not move. 

"You are a cruel person to do such a thing, Maladin," my Father spoke. "But give us time to consider such things." 

"Very well. You have...one hour." 

*** 

Father soon left after the transmission ended, to annonce to the guests that the wedding was being postponed until tomorrow evening. 

Why say postpone it, you say? He did this so as not to alarm the guests of what was happening. 

As he was doing this, he was also fatching Lady Katarina, the reinging regent when Empress Ashli had other business to attend to. Lady Katarina was also known as Sailor Sun. 

Once we were sure that Father was gone and down the hall, I threw myself at Tenchi, breaking into loud sobs. 

Unprincess-like? Absolutely. Did I care? Not right now. 

"What are we going to do Tenchi!? He kidnapped her, and..and -" I continued to wail, not knowing WHY I was hugging him, when he and Ryoko seemed to be involved now... 

"Hey! Get off my guy, Princess!" Before I could turn, Ryoko grabbed me, roughly, and shoved me away. The look on my face betrayed everything I was trained to hide. 

Why was she being so insensitive? 

"Ryoko, that was mean! You shouldn't be so mean to people! I thought you and Ayeka were getting along..." Dear, sweet Sasami said from where she was, standing next to Washu. 

" Yea, Ryoko, you shouldn't have pushed her like that..." Tenchi said; he seemed suddenly captivated by Ryoko. 

"Just protecting you Tenchi..." 

Why are they doing this now!? This is no time for...making out! 

"Couldn't you two go and do that later! We have to get Ashli from Maladin, or there will be a war! Do you care about that!?" I let a deal of fury into that remark, making them look up at me in surprise. Washu looked up from her computer, and both Mihoshi and Kiyone looked up from the map they had on the computer. 

"Hm...yea, me and Tenchi can wait until tonight. Thats when its more fun anyway." Ryoko gave Tenchi one last seductive smile, then let go of him. 

"Have you come up with anything yet Washu?" Kiyone asked from the larger computer. 

The little red-haired scientist/genius glanced up. "I think so. He seems to be up in orbit around Jurai now. But how would we get up there unnoticed?" 

"Couldn't you come up with something little Washu?" 

"I'm sorry Sasami, but it would take me to long to make anything useful." 

We all sat in silence for the moment. 

"I know how you can get up there." 

A young, royal voice broke the silence. I abrubtly turned to see who dared to come in unannounced. 

It was Lady Katarina. 

She was tall, at least as tall as Kiyone, with sandy blonde hair. Her purple eyes stood out tremendously with the sky blue dress she had chosen to wear. 

"Lady Katarina. I see my father did find you." 

"Yes, that he did Majesty. But who are your friends?I don't believe I've ever seen them around before." 

Introductions were given quickly. 

Washu then looked up to her. "You said you could get us into his ship without anyone else knowing?" 

Katarina bobbed her head in a nod. 

"That I can do, yes." 

"How? I've checked the ship out, there are defenses for almost everything!" 

Katarina chuckled at Washu. 

"You said the magic word, Miss Washu. *almost*. He cannot have a defense against what I am going to use." 

"Just what would that be lady? A ship? Or a royal tantrum?" Ryoko scrutinized the girl. 

Katarina took it all calmly. 

"No. I will teleport us all up there. Along with help from the Jurian power, of course. If Ayeka will help me." 

"Of course I will help." 

"Then lets get to it. SUN CRISIS POWER!" 

There was a blinding light, and in the place of Lady Katarina, stood one of the Empress's Royal Guardians, Sailor Sun. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well, Chapter 12! Just a few more to go! As always, thank you for the reviews I am still getting, and please Review! 

Claimer: Sailor Sun / Katarina belongs to me. She is not meant to copy off of anyone else's Sailor Sun. 

~Lady Sapphire Star 

Also, if you would like me to email you and tell you when the next chapter is up, put your email down in the review, and say: (example) : 

*Review* email (mailing list) 


	13. Infiltration

ppch13 Chapter 13: Infiltration 

***** 

"Lets your dreams and heart know no bounds; push yourself to the limit, and never give up." 

***** 

We turned away as the she transformed, because the light was so bright. 

When the light faded, we turned to look at her. Instead of her floor-length ball gown, she wore the fuku that marked her as Sailor Sun. 

She motioned for us to gather round in a circle, and join hands. 

"Now, whatever you do, do not let go of each other. And when we get to the ship, be careful. We don't need them getting anymore important royals. Ready?" 

Everyone nodded, and Ryoko muttered something under her breath. 

Katarina, or Sailor Sun, nodded, ignoring Ryoko's remark. 

She said no words, but there was a sudden flash of light. For a moment, I could see nothing. 

----- 

Once the light faded, and we could all see again, I gasped. 

We were inside the ship! 

Ryoko's look changed from one of annoyance to one of interest. 

"So, princess's CAN do something useful once in a while afterall. What else can you do?" 

Katarina glared at her, purple eyes plainly saying 'if you don't shut up you'll ruin everything!' 

What was more amazing, was that Ryoko shut up. 

"Anyone who has something - some kind of power or weapon, anything - better get ready to use it. Onyx probably sent guards along." 

Tenchi got out his sword; Ryoko hers. Kiyone and Mihoshi took out their guns, ready to blast anything dangerous. 

"Attack! Destroy them, all except the Jurian girls!" The attack came down so quickly and by such surprise, no one knew where to turn first. 

"Be careful! Guard Ayeka and Sasami!" Katarina's commanding voice rang out above the chaos. 

The- creatures, were relentless. I kept Sasami as close to me as I could, but with no way to defend ourselves, it was pretty useless. 

"SOLAR FLARE!" The shrill yell came out, followed by a blazing fire. Nearly all the monsters were caught in the flames. 

Any of the other monsters not caught in the flames ran, to leave the hallway in a dead silence. 

"What was that all about?" Washu had her dimensional computer out, analizing something. 

"Apparently, they got scared off by the fire..." 

"Umm...guys..." Mihoshi wimpered about something. 

Kiyone waved a hand at her in a 'hush' motion, not even looking at her. "Not now Mihoshi." 

She started whimpering again. "But..." 

"Shut up Mihoshi!" Ryoko snapped towards the blonde. 

"But they're BACK!!!!" 

This time, we all turned around. 

"Oh...well why didn't you just say so?" Ryoko said in a nonchalant manner. 

We all started fighting again. Sasami and I would do what we could to fend them off from us. 

The attack came suddenly, and unexpected. 

One of the creatures came up behind us; and quickly knocked Sasami to the ground. Ryo-ohki jumped up, trying to claw at it, but got knocked to the floor as well. 

Both were unconsious. 

I heard someone scream....then nothing. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well peeps, Ch.13!! 

~Lady Sapphire   



	14. Final Fight -

ppch14 Ch. 14 - Final Fight 

*** 

"United we stand, divided we fall" 

*** 

Ughhh.... 

Where? Where am I? 

.Once my head stops throbbing enough for me to see, I took a good look around. 

Where am I? 

I can sense something...something strange...powerful...somethings about to happen... 

I turned my head, to see no one else in the room 

"Well, my princess is finally starting to wake up." 

Maladin stood in the doorway, eyes gleaming. 

With a snap of his fingers, two guards came in. Because my hands and feet were bound, I could not move. 

"Take the princess into the main deck - I will be there shortly. If she proves a problem, you know how to handle her." 

With that, he left me alone with the two rough-looking guards. 

***Later... 

"Ayeka!" I heard my name called by a few people as I was roughly pushed down to the floor. Looking up, I saw everyone, including Ashli, who looked a little the worse for wear, but otherwise fine. 

"Well, this is such a touching reunion, I hate to break it up." Maladin said haughtily as he walked to the commanders chair. 

Ashli glared at our captor. "Why are you doing this for Onyx? As soon as any uselfullness you might have to her is gone, she'll--" 

He roared in anger, standing up as he did so. 

"An Empress you may be, but do not talk of my Lady in such a way! She does more for us than you ever do!" 

Many people would have been enraged, and shown it. At this point, I cpuldn't read her emotions anymore. Her face was like a stone mask. 

"So killing people and taking families aparrt helps you? Sounds very...ridiculous to me," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, " but if you say thats how you help a kingdom prosper and grow-" 

" Stop! Stop your insults Star Child!" With a sudden flick of his wrist, he had a laser sword in his hands. 

Something made me glance in the other direction. Ryoko was slowly getting the ropes off her wrists. Once they were off, she could help us... 

Ryoko caught my glance, but kept going anyway. 

We both looked up as Maladin yelled again. 

"Untie the star-born Empress. We will prove what kingdom is the better - hers, or our Lady Onyx!" The guards rushed to obey, while some others moved the others and I out of the way...but closer together. 

"Ryoko...did you get the ropes off?" I whispered the the cyan-haired pirate once the guards were gone. 

I had been working with my own, but had no practice in it, so I did not know what I was doing. 

She leaned in too. "Yea. I'm gonna start untying the others. Maybe your friend can buy us some time." As she said that, the ropes fell from my wrists. I frantically untied my ankles, then started on Sasami's ropes. 

Meanwhile.... 

Maladin stood there, waiting for Ashli to make the first strike. While he had a sword, she had nothing. 

But she didn't need any. 

"Come now witch, are you going to stand there all day?" 

The raven-haired ruler said nothing, her eyes a blue-black, revealing nothing that she could possibly be thinking. 

With a burst of speed, he rushed at her. She managed to dodge, but the long fabric of her clothing hindered her speed considerably. 

"SOLAR WRATH!" Ashli turned, seeing all her friends were free...distracting her from her opponent... 

"HAH!" He slashed with his sword, catching her in the leg, sending the Star Empress to the floor. 

Slowly, he advanced on her, sword pointed at her, ready for the final blow... 

"MOON CHACKRUM!" The attack came suddenly, knocking the sword from his hand. As he - and everyone else looked up in surprise - Maladins malicious grin fell from his face. 

Standing in the doorway were three silhouettes. 

"Hold it Maladin!"   


----------------------------------------------------------- 

To Be Continued - In the Final Chapter:   
"Everything Comes To An End" 

A/N: Ooh...aren't I mean!? i don't if i mentioned it before, but Sailor Sun belongs to me. 

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWIED THIS STORY!! 

Ooh...voting time! 

Should I do a Sequel? ~Lady Sapphire   



	15. Everything Comes to an End

ppch15 Chapter 15 - Everything Comes to an End 

****************** 

"How dare you!" 

The shadow in the middle stepped forward a bit, before speaking. 

Her long, silvery-white hair nearly glowed, and her green eyes were cold, glacier like. 

"I am the one who has sworn loyalty to the Empress...Moon Knight!" 

Another girl stepped up, her hair a pitch-black like Ashli's, but shorter, was holding a sword. 

"I have also vowed loyalty to the Star Empress...Sailor Nova!" 

The last girl in the group stepped up. 

"I have also vowed loyalty to the same Empress...Sailor Meteor!" 

I heard Ryoko mutter something inaudible. 

I managed to get by Maladin while he was distracted, and helped Ashli up. 

"Are you ok?" I ask her. She nods. 

********** 

"If you think you're going to leave with them easily, Moon Knight, you're wrong!" He turned suddenly, grabbing Ayeka; twisting her around so that he had her in a chokehold - his sword ready at the purple-haired princess's throat. 

He looked truly insane now; his hair very disheveled, an evil grin on his face - a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

No one dared move, fearing what the crazy prince could do. 

"Well, take your pick - the Empress, who is standing there, or the princess - oh, decisions, decisions. 

Ryoko looked from Maladin to Ayeka. Although she would never admit it - even if everyone knew it anyway - Ayeka was like, her 'other half' - the controlled side that never did anything wrong - the 'perfect princess'. 

Ryoko looked over to Tenchi - he looked very angry and grim. He caught Ryoko's gaze, and both had the same idea. 

The Light Hawk Wings. 

Tenchi, not wasting any more time, took out the Tenchi Sword, and powered it up, as well as his Light Hawk Wings. 

Ryoko, moving in perfect time with Tenchi, summoned her Light Hawk wings and her laser sword. 

"What are you doing!" Maladin had, in such a swift moment, lost all sanity...he was getting desperate. 

He held the sword closer to Ayeka's throat, sweat poring down his face. The three Guardians did not know whether to attack or not. 

Sailor Sun, Mihoshi, and Kiyone all stood back, protecting Sasami if the need arose. 

"Let her go and fight us you coward!" Ryoko yelled, hoping he would take the bait. 

"Grr...I will not stand you calling me a COWARD! THATS WHAT EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS...IS THAT I'M A COWARD!" 

But, instead of just tossing Ayeka to the side, like everyone thought - hoped he would do - he shoved her forward, with the sword moving downward, cutting from collar bone to left arm. Ayeka stumbled off to the side as time seemed to slow - then collapsed in a heap on the floor. Ashli quickly ran to her friend - her leg having been healed by her powers - to check the damage. 

Tenchi and Ryoko both rushed at him, pure hatred on their faces. Maladin, his sword still in hand, met the two head on. 

Even in his madness, Maladin was still a match in sword fighting for the two of them. Both space pirate and Jurian prince were fighting to all their ability - but neither side were gaining ground. 

***** 

Sailor Sun kept Sasami out of the way as best she could - the child shouldn't have even been brought here! 

After a few minutes of watching the three- way fight, Katarina looked up to the three Royal Guardians. 

"How did you three get here anyway!? I know I didn't get a chance to contact you." 

Moon Knight looked over to the blond Knight. 

"You didn't have to contact us - I knew she was in trouble. Its my duty to protect her." 

Nova and Meteor, always silent, nodded their aggreement. 

"Sailor Sun...is my sister going to be okay?" The blue-haired Jurain princess looked up hopefully, fighting back tears. 

*What am I suppose to say to that?* 

Sun smiled to her, purple eyes reassuring. "Of course she'll be ok. Once we defeat Maladin - " 

"Incoming! Maladin lackeys coming our way Sun!" 

The purple-clad Sun Sailor darted over to the other three Guardians. 

"Mihoshi, Kiyone, watch Sasami!" She yelled, not even waiting for a response out of the two Galaxy Police. 

"HERA'S WRATH!" 

"MOON CHACKRUM!" 

"DEEP AIR SPACE PRESSURE!" 

"METEOR SHOWER!" 

The onslaught hit the front line of guards that came through the door, but did not stop them all. 

The fight had only truly begun... 

****** 

Ashli had knelt next to her friend, her 'sister'. She quickly checked the wound, to see how bad it was. 

It went from right collarbone to right under her left arm. 

And it was bleeding badly. 

"Oh kami...Ayeka..." 

"Aww...if the princess hurt?" 

Ashli looked up to see... 

Lady Onyx. 

The blue eyed Empress stood defiantly, quickly positioning herself between her life-long rival and sister. 

"What a sad thing to have to see you here Onyx." 

The Lady's dark green eyes spouted hatred at the other girl. 

"Oh Empress, you wound me deeply with your words." 

The Empress snorted. "To bad they won't get rid of you." 

To this, Lady Onyx scowled, twisting her face into an ugly look. 

"you will pay for your arrogance - with your life and Empire!" 

Ashli stood her ground, closing her eyes and raising her hands in front of her chest. 

In a small flash of light, a small key appeared. Onyx stood where she was, bewildered by what she was doing. 

" Power by the Star that guides my Light" she raises the floating key to infront of her face, " surrender the wand, the Stars IGNITE! RELEASE!" 

The small key started to grow into a long, purple staff, topped with a blue gem with a star emblazoned on the gem. Inside the star, you could see small symbols - the symbols of all the elements. 

When it struck Onyx as to what was going on, it was to late for her to do anything. 

A malicious grin spread over Ashli's face. 

"Lets end this Onyx!"   


Another battle commenced, as the sun on Jurai began to rise. 

****** 

*Dream*   


I held my head, for the second time that day, due to grogginess. 

As I looked around, I did not recognise the place I was in. 

That might be due to the fact that there was nothing there... 

Except for the black smoke everywhere. It seemed to form a dense fog... 

"Hello! Is anyone here! Where am I?" 

"You are in a place that you should not be." 

I whirled around to see who spoke. 

I had never seen a person like her. Her hair tumbled halfway down her back, changing from blonde to every color of the rainbow and back. She wore a form-fitting dress that went off-shoulder, with a cape forming from the shoulder area. The dress itself seemed like an opal, its main color a midnight purple, with flicks of every color going across it. 

"Who...who are you?" 

"The voice in your dreams." 

The voice in my dreams? ... 

"You probably do not know what I am talking about, because the dreams that I came to you, you were very frantic in them." 

I stared at her in astonishment. It seemed the only things that did not change color on her was her skin, and eyes. 

Her eyes were a light aquamarine...almost white in color. 

"...I think I know who you are now. I thought I recognized your voice. But why help me?" 

She gave a musical chuckle, and then looked at me again. An amused look came on her face. 

"Dear child. After being linked with our Chosen for so long as your sister, I'm surprised you do not know of us." 

"Chosen? Sister? I do not understand." 

Again she chuckles. "I am talking about Ashli. We are the Elemental Guardian Mages. As to who I am, I am Oracle, the Elemental Guardian Mage of Future. I am the first of the Sisters of Future." 

She shook her head. "Formalities are beside the point right now. You are in the Void. You should not be in the Realm of the Mages." 

"Then why am I here?" 

"I do not know. But I do know that your friends are in trouble. Maladin has gone insane, and Onyx has appeared." 

"What can I do?" 

Oracle reached down, as if into a pocket. She brought her hand up, holding up an ornate medallion. 

"It is not a medallion. This is the Darkness Amulet, the last of the Element Amulets. We did not send this one out like we did the others, because this one is to dangerous." She held it out to me, beckoning for me to take it. 

"You must take this with you when I send you back. Only you, Tenchi, and Ashli can activate its powers." 

I nodded as I finally took the amulet, slipping it over my head. It was made up of a black obsidian that seemed to be endless. In its middle was a stone that somehow looked even darker than the obsidian. Going around the stone were ancient runes- their meaning long forgotten - written in gold. 

"Prepare yourself princess." 

I looked up, feeling as if she had just brought me out of a trance. Slowly, I nodded, showing I was ready. 

****   


"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME! LADY ONYX AND I WILL RULE ALL!" Maladin's insane screech filled the room as he fought to keep Ryoko and Tenchi off of him. No matter how many times Ryoko managed to get behind him to possibly finish him off, he always seemed to know what she was doing. 

**** 

Onyx, at the same time, was fighting to keep Ashli away from her. 

Ashli had turned her wand into twin katana's to fight with; Onyx fought with a purple-black laser sword. 

In an unexpected move, Ashli pulled back, causing Onyx to fall. 

Onyx looked up as the Star Empress started chanting. 

"YOUR POWER HAS BEEN SEALED...I CALL THAT POWER...BE REVEALED! BIND CARD!" 

From the card she held came three long, thick vines, headed straight for Onyx. 

They missed. 

***** 

"Moon Knight, we can't hold them off forever!" Nova shouted over all the noise. 

She and the other three were still trying to hold all the guards at bay - but when it seemed they were gaining ground, or could possibly be done - more guards appeared. 

Their energy couldn't hold out forever. 

Sasami huddled in a corner, with Mihoshi and Kiyone fending off whatever 'monster-guards' got through to them. 

**** 

"Ooh..." The moan came to quietly, and wasn't heard. 

Ayeka sat for a minute, trying to remember all that happened... 

Then wished she hadn't even tried to sit up. 

She grew dizzy, but managed to get it under control. 

Her eyes opened wide in shock from the scene around her... 

It was absolute Chaos. 

**** 

As I managed to remember all that happened, I looked around. 

It was Chaos. 

Something cold against my skin made me look down... 

The Amulet. 

I had to get Ashli and Tenchi. 

But they were both fighting... 

"ASHLI! TENCHI!" I shouted as loud as possible, so that I could hopefully be heard over the noise. 

Ashli had just knocked her opponent to the ground, and yelled something I couldn't quite hear... 

"Ayeka!" She turned towards me, leaving her opponent on the floor. 

Tenchi had also heard, but couldn't get away, because Maladin rushed him with his sword. 

"Ayeka! How did-" 

"Oracle helped me." I said to her. "She told me this would defeat them..." I was getting dizzy, not to mention queasy with each breath I took. With trembling hands, I took off the amulet and handed it to her. 

"Oracle? How-? Nevermind…what did Oracle say about the amulet?" She spoke hurriedly, as if she expected an attack at any moment. 

Once I found my voice again, I was ready to speak when – 

"AHHHHHHHh-" A loud scream filled the air of the room, and everyone stood still in their place. 

The scream suddenly stopped. 

Ashli nudged me in the shoulder, pointing to where Ryoko, Tenchi, and Maladin were fighting. 

Ryoko slowly withdrew her sword from Maladin, who was lying motionless on the floor. 

He was dead. 

****** 

Onyx, seeing the prince fall, raged in agony and anger. 

"RYOKO! GRAB MY LOCKET!" Ashli yelled, breaking the silence. 

Everyone started moving again. 

Ryoko dived for the Star locket, at the same time Onyx saw the Amulet and grabbed for it. 

The guards came in, fiercer than before, to destroy the one who killed their master. 

Moon Knight, Sailor Nova, Meteor, and Sun all started attacking again. 

"Moon Knight! I think we need to blow them away!" Sun shouted – from somewhere, a fierce wind began to blow from within the ship.   
"URANUS TORNADO STORM!" A loud yell came from somewhere.   
Before we could think, the whole wall of the ship came out – giving us a full view of Jurai below the fighters.   
*****   
"The ship has a shield around it!" Katarina shouted, surprised by this new development. 

Sasami, guarded by Mihoshi and Kiyone, gaped at the source of the missing wall. 

The Sailor Knights floated in a protective sphere – provided by Sakura, the CardCaptor master. 

Li, as the Uranus Knight, held his sword out in front of him, using the sword as a channel for his powers. 

Onyx knew she could not win, no matter how many of her creations she could call, ;or her generals. 

"ASHLI! HERE! THE LOCKET!" Ryoko threw the locket as she yelled, Li's wind attack was still raging strong. 

The little gold locket flew threw the air – amazingly – to land in the waiting hands of her owner. 

"NO!" Onyx saw her grab the locket. She turned frantically, the Knights had gotten into the ship, and were helping the four Guardians finish off the last of the guards. 

"ITS OVER ONYX – SILVER STAR CRISIS REVOLUTION!" 

The blaze of light flared; and then vanished just as quickly. Long, black hair was blown around in the wind, framing a furious face. On her forehead was the symbol of her Empire, a shining star. Royal purple was the color of her 'sailor' scarf, the same color as her skirt. The bows were ice blue, the color of her aura and power. The high-heeled, knee-length boots were the same royal purple, lined with gold. In her hands was the Royal staff, with the blue gem and star emblazoned into it. 

Racing to help defend their leader and Empress were Sailor Comet, Sailor Earth and the Earth Knight, Mercury Knight, and Cosmos Knight. 

"Grr…I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! NOT BY YOU!" Onyx shouted, powering up for an attack. 

"Yes Onyx, you will be defeated! EVERYONE, YOUR POWER TO ME!" Silver Star held the Amulet of Darkness in the air. 

"POWER OF THE MAGES, POWER OF THE STARS-" Ayeka and Tenchi came around the Knights to join hands with Silver Star to power the amulet. 

"POWER OF DARKNESS; AID US NOW!" Ayeka called the part as if she had known it all her life. She felt as if something was telling her what to say… 

"DEFEND THE UNIVERSE, DEFEAT THIS EVIL!" Tenchi called next, perfect seriousness showing on his face. 

"SHADOW, ELEMENTAL MAGE GUARDIAN OF DARKNESS, DEFEAT DARKNESS WITH DARKNESS! SHADOW!" 

Ayeka's, Tenchi's, and Ashli's auras all lit at that moment, causing everyone to go blind. 

Onyx felt something tearing at her very core. With one last effort, she lashed out, her hand shifting into a blade. The blade would have hit Ashli; except Cosmos jumped in the way – the blade tore into his shoulder. 

Before Onyx could do more, the black light opened into a wormhole – pulling the Lady of the Shadow Kingdom in with it. 

The black light faded, and the three royal children collapsed to the ground. 

****   
  
Moon Knight, Nova, Meteor, Sun, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Sasami all stood with shaky bodies to observe the damage. The group, with the other Knights that had been helping them, all ran over to where the others were. 

"Star! Is she-" Moon Knight stopped, seeing her Empress, Ayeka, and Tenchi lying on the floor. 

Sun bent down next to them, and checked their pulses. The blonde Knight sighed in relief and smiled. 

"They'll be fine. The three of them are just exhausted. We should get them back to the castle." 

Cosmos came over, holding his shoulder. 

"Right. Mercury, get Tenchi. I'll get Ashli, and Moon Knight can get Ayeka. Sun, contact the Emperor and tell him what's happened, as well as the current situation. Everyone else-" they all looked up to Cosmos, who had seemed to take command – Moon Knight was the second in command. "-get ready to teleport us out of here." 

The remaining Knights formed a circle; anyone else stood in the middle of the circle. 

"KNIGHT TELEPORT!" 

**** 

"Wake up Ayeka." I made my way through my dreams, to open fuzzy eyes. Looking up, I saw everyone's worried faces, and then some that were unfamiliar. 

"How long -?" They all looked relieved, and some of them moved out of the way. 

Sailor Sun, now as Katarina, spoke up. "Its been three days. How are you feeling?" 

"Groggy." 

That response got a laugh out of the others. 

**** 

A few days later, once I was out of bed – my wound and the wounds of others needed time to heal. 

I found Ashli walking down the hall with Cosmos and Mercury Knights. Following close behind them was Moon Knight. 

She looked up from their conversation and smiled; waving me over. 

"Feeling better Ayeka?" 

I nodded. "Yes, how about you? How is your shoulder Cosmos?" 

"I'm doing better… using that Amulet drained me a good bit." I suddenly felt very meek in a simple kimono gown. Ashli was dressed in full Court garb, looking every bit the legendary Empress that she was. 

Cosmos bowed slightly – he couldn't bend to far because one arm was in a sling, the other had Ashli's arm through it. "I am also doing better; thank you for asking." 

"Won't you join us? We're all trying to avoid the Court. The four of us are heading to the garden." 

" I would be glad to." We all started walking, and I fell into step between Ashli and Mercury Knight. 

Once we reached a certain part of the garden, the five of us sat down on some benches. Vaguely, I recognized the spot. 

"Ayeka, are you leaving for Earth in a few days? Tenchi and your group were talking of it the other day. The Knights and I are leaving for Polarius soon afterwards." She looked over to me, concern in her eyes. 

"I…I do not know anymore Ashli."   


****   


Authors Notes : Well, this chapter was getting a bit long…so there will be an epilogue, and finishing notes. 

Thank you for reading and reviewing this story so far! 

- Lady Sapphire Star   
  



	16. Epilogue

ppepilogue Chapter 16 – Epilogue   
  


Ashli seemed to watch me for a while,; she seemed to be deciding on what to say next. 

"Ayeka…it seems you have a visitor." Not knowing what she was talking about, I gave her a quizzical look. 

Cosmos nodded his head to something behind me. As I turned around, I saw what she meant. Tenchi was standing there, escorted by Sailor Comet. 

The blue-haired Knight walked by me to go sit on the ground by Ashli and the other Knights. Unlike her Empress, she was in her Knight fuku rather than the long Court gowns. Her fuku was the same design as Ashli's, but instead of the royal purple and ice blue, Comet had two different shades of silver.   
The boys suits were different however. Their suit was a simple one piece 'catsuit', what was the tiara on girls was a simple headband on the boys – it still consisted of the stone in the middle. The coloring on the boys costumes were on the sleeves and pants legs. 

"He wanted to come out to find you. Ashli told me she and the others were going to go walking in the gardens, and I thought Tenchi might run into you. So I came out here with him, wanting to get away from the Court chatter." Comet spoke up, explaining herself. 

Sapphire, who had found her own way out there, stretched across her mistress's feet. 

After a moment of silence, Tenchi spoke again. 

"Ayeka, if you would…would you come take a walk with me?" He looked so uncertain at that moment…so…shy. 

I looked at him, then back to Ashli. She smiled and simply nodded, but that was all the encouragement I needed. 

I looked back over to Tenchi and nodded. "Alright. Lets go."   


**** 

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, breaking the silence that had come between us. It had been that way since we left Ashli and her little entourage back at the benches.   


Tenchi looked at me a moment, then took my hand and led me on down the path, not saying a thing until we stopped at a large lake surrounded by trees. 

"Tenchi? Whats going on?" 

He held his hand behind his neck. After a moment, he sighed and looked at me. 

Looking Back   
To the days that passed 

"Ayeka… you know we all think of you and Sasami as part of our family; along with Kiyone, Mihoshi, and the others don't you?" 

I nodded, confused about the whole thing. 

"We are going back to Earth in a day or two…and my question is…are you going to come with us?" 

I never took notice   
Of how much you meant to me 

I sat still, shocked at the sudden question. I looked around, not knowing what to say… ever since I had been on Earth, I had begun to think of it as home…the planet is beautiful… but I've come to realize something. 

But when you were gone   
It was then I realized   
  
"Tenchi…I can't go back with you." 

He looked at me, shocked. "Wh- why?" 

I got up, and walked a few steps away, then stopped; my back towards Tenchi. 

How much you meant to me   
Now, even though you are gone 

"Tenchi, in the time that I had been on earth, I had begun to think of Earth as my home, and everyone – from your grandfather to Ryoko – as my second family. But, in coming back to Jurai, I've realized something I missed when I was on Earth." 

I hope you keep me close to you   
No matter how near of far you are 

I paused for a moment, waiting for any kind of reply. Since none came, I continued. 

I'll always remember you   
And hope I never lose you 

"What I realized, Tenchi, is that I can go to any planet, and make it my home. Even though I care deeply for all of you, I have a responsibility and duty to Jurai that I cannot run away from. No matter how hard I try to change who I am…its still there. I did try to run from it Tenchi. This experience here has made me realize that. The best thing I can do is to stay here, and care for my people – my Empire." 

Destiny may lead us elsewhere   
But I have a feeling, you will be there 

"Ayeka-" 

I turned to him now. Holding up a hand, I continued, "Please, don't interrupt me yet. I'm not finished. Even though I realize my responsibility, I am the First Crowned Princess of Jurai, heir to the throne. I am, in public, to the eyes of the people, a Perfect Princess. That, in itself, is part of my destiny. I make the rest. I will stay here, and try to learn everything from my parents and Aunt about ruling as I can.   
"Sasami does not have this destiny to fulfill. She is something more. Please, take care of her." 

No matter what the price   
No matter what the trail may bring 

Tenchi stared at me for a moment, his face clouded with many different emotions, from sadness to uncertainty. 

I will be with you.   
Through the stars, through anything that can be 

Finally, he smiled. "If that is what you want Ayeka." He came up to me, and embraced me as if to be sure this is what I wanted. "Maybe the others and I will come by to see you, or you can always come to Earth." 

Let there be no uncertainty   
I'll be there when you need me, 

I nodded.   


**** Days later…   


Watching from were I was standing, Ryo-ohki took off from the landing pad. I waved, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Mother came beside me and put a comforting arm around me. Ashli and her Knights stood off in a group not far off, also waving good luck to those who were leaving. Ashli glanced in my direction, and came over as well. 

"May the Stars watch over them."   
  


No matter what it takes. 

I look back now,   
Wishing I had said what I didn't –   
Now I will never know the truth,   
For you are to far gone. 

Whatever the life you now lead,   
I hope it is what you always wanted,   
For I know the life I have now,   
Will never be the one we could have had   
Together. 

______________________________________________________________________   


Well, there it is! I hope all of you who read "Perfect Princess – Finding Truths" enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. With all the characters that were in here, I am putting a 'Cast of Characters' up, this will include all the characters, created and from the show, and the places/things. 

I hope everyone is looking forward to the next story in the Perfect Princess trilogy.   
"Perfect Princess – Sasami's Trial" (possibly to be renamed)   
  


"Perfect Princess – Sasami's Trial 

I woke up as I always did, about sunrise so that I could get breakfast going. This is usually a long time before the others wake up, because they do a lot more work than I do. Ryo-ohki stirred at the end of my bed, which had been put in after we got back from Jurai. 

Whenever I had woken up in this room before, Ayeka would be here… since she stayed on Jurai, its been lonely. We used to stay up after everyone else was asleep and talk about everything… 

I quickly took out the cooking things I would need to make breakfast; Ryo-ohki always stayed off to the side while I got what I needed. 

As I was getting a large frying pan, a pain suddenly shot up my whole body – I heard someone screaming, but barely recognized the voice as mine. 

The frying pan clattered to the ground, and I grabbed my head, trying to stop the pain. 

  



	17. Cast of Characters

ppcoc Cast of Characters   
(From the show)   
  


Ayeka First princess of Jurai; is telling   
the story 

Sasami Ayeka's little sister 

Yosho (Kahuitso) Ayeka's older half brother;   
Tenchi's grandfather 

Tenchi Yosho's grandson; prince of   
Jurai 

Mihoshi Galaxy Police 

Kiyone Galaxy Police; Mihoshi's   
Partner 

Ryoko Former Space Pirate; is   
in love with Tenchi 

Washu 'Greatest Scientist in the   
Universe' 

Azusa Emperor of Jurai; Ayeka,   
Sasami, and Yosho's father 

Funaho Azusa's first wife; Yosho's   
Mother 

Masaki Azusa's second wife; Ayeka &   
Sasami's mother 

Nobiyuki Tenchi's dad 

  


Cast of Characters   
(Created) 

Created by : Lady Sapphire Star   
  
Ashli Empress of the Star Empire;   
Silver Star; Ayeka's 'sister'   


Maladin Prince of the Shadow   
Kingdom; Lady Onyx's   
'partner'   


Lady Onyx Head of the Shadow Kingdom   
Ashli's 'archrival' 

Lady Katarina Sailor Sun; Ashli's head   
Scientist & advisor; princess of   
the sun kingdom 

Oracle Leader of the 'Elemental   
Guardian Mages' is the Mage   
of Future   
  


Sapphire Ashli's pet cheetah   


Created by : Wild_Fire_1187   


Moon Knight Princess of the Moon Kingdom; ran to the Star Kingdom and now protects the Empress 

Sailor Nova A Guardian of Ashli and Moon   
Knight   
Sailor Meteor The third Guardian Moon Knight &   
Ashli   


Created by: Cheetorcheetah 

  
Cosmos Knight Fifth Guardian of Ashli, Knight of the   
Cosmos   


Created by: Universal Comet Mistress 

Sailor Comet   
  


THE OTHER KNIGHTS   


Mercury Knight Brock – pokemon 

Venus Knight Sora - digimon 

Earth Knight Gary – pokemon 

Sailor Earth Mimi – digimon 

Mars Knight (created by Wild_Fire_1187 & LSS) 

Jupiter Knight Meilin – CardCaptors 

Saturn Knight Sakura – CC 

Uranus Knight Li – CC 

Pluto Knight Yugi – Tenchi Universe   
  
  
  


PLACES AND THINGS   


Jurai Ayeka & Sasami's home planet 

The Shadow Kingdom Lady Onyx's and Maladin's domain 

The Star Empire Ashli's Empire 

The Void The Realm of the Mages; an   
interdimensional plane   



End file.
